


Disrupted By Dog

by flickawhip



Series: Boris The Great's Adventures [5]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Boris disrupts a private moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrupted By Dog

The sound of barking from far off was not likely to put either woman off, neither of them was able to hold back what they had both been concealing for years anyway and, much as usually Miriam would have been a little more cautious, she had at least made use of the surgery and the privacy screen to give them both a reason to be there… and give herself a reason to not be as dressed as was possibly proper. 

The peace of what they had been doing had been disturbed by the same dog that had been barking. Miriam, unable to do anything much besides stare at the animal, had hoped that at least it wouldn’t steal any needed clothing. 

Erica had chased Boris out and away, quite clearly unimpressed by the results when the dog came back a second time. 

“Bloody dog…”

This time she had sighed, using a piece of old rope as a lead and dragging the dog out, clearly taking the animal home. By the time she returned, Miriam was dressed, although she was smiling as she moved to let Erica back into her home. 

“Maybe next time we should lock the door?”


End file.
